Porque nada es imposible si se trata de anime
by Aknilo
Summary: Cuando a un otaku le gusta una serie, y en esa serie hay alguien extremadamente lindo o agradable, nos pasa que nos enamoramos, que pasaría si ellos salieran de tu computadora? Que pasa si ellos vienen a darle color a tu aburrida vida cotidiana? Varios personajes, 2 mas nombrados.


Hola lectores de latino América, este día les traigo otro fic para todos ustedes, los soñadores, los que soñamos con un día tener un día lleno de magia y aventura. Aquí va… COMENZAMOSSSSS…

**No hay sueño imposible si te gusta el anime…**

"_Quien podría decir, que al corazón, nadie lo engaña, y que con el tiempo aunque dejes de amar a una persona siempre llegara otra que trate de vendar tu corazón_…"

Era una mañana gélida, la pequeña Aknilo temblaba en su alcoba, esa era la mañana mas fría de la temporada, miraba la tv sin moverse, al parecer su pijama verde calentita y su cobertor de Batman, con el Guasón como imagen era lo único que la resguardaba del frío… o al menos eso creía…

-buenos días pequeña!- dijo un joven peli rosa de trenza, el cual le quitaba el cobertor enorme de encima.

-Piérdete- fue la única respuesta de la chica Aknilo la cual tenia la nariz roja, y estaba gripienta, la peor pesadilla de Aknilo… LA GRIPA. ¿Y que podía ser peor que eso?... un novio molesto que solo buscaba pleito con ella a todo momento, desde que ella le había ganado de una manera humillante, el solo le había buscado pelea, y ya llevaban 4 meses así, sin embargo ese día ella estaba demasiado enferma, cuando tenía gripa, normalmente tendía a dormir mucho y a estar normalmente dentro de la casa, esa era la temporada que yo mas odiaba, y para ser sincera esta temporada ocurría cada 2 años, siempre llovía de día tarde y noche, hacia frio, aire y siempre estaba nublado y sinceramente no me encontraba en condiciones para soportar ni siquiera a Kamui.

-Vamos sal de la cama y vamos a pelear quiero confirmar de que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir siendo mi novia- dijo el oji azul con esa gran sonrisa.

-Déjame en paz, no estoy bien- le dije jalando de nuevo el gran cobertor del Guasón, y si bien lo pensaba… ¡¿Quién diablos le había dado permiso de entrar a mi habitación? Me levante furiosa dispuesto a tomarlo del brazo y arrojarlo por la ventana del tercer piso, pero tenia un ligero problema. –Tengo frío- detuve mi puño antes de tocar su cara, y regrese tranquilamente a la gran cama.

El chico me miro angustiado, últimamente nos habíamos distanciado mucho, de hecho hacia 7 meses que no nos abrazábamos, hablábamos o demostrábamos cariño, parecía que el amor que sentía el uno por el otro estaba desvaneciéndose.

, sonó el maldito despertador, otra vez ese sueño, o una de dos, me estaba enviciando con el anime, o había perdido la cordura. 6:45 de la mañana, y era lunes, tenía que ir a natación. Me levante tome mi mochila y me fui. Era una mañana fría, me puse mis audífonos y mire el cielo, que aun estaba un poco oscurecido, fui a la parada, y espere paciente la pecera.

-Kamui… - me dije en voz baja. Al fin llego la pecera, y subí en ella. Todo era tan normal, siempre era lo mismo, miraba por la ventana, esperando encontrar algo nuevo, y sin embargo no fue así. Llegue a la prepa, entre, y llegue a natación, mis amigas hablaban de sus novios, y de lo bien que la pasaban con ellos.

-"_si tan solo Kamui estuviese aquí"- _pensé, mientras me ponía los googles, baje y entregue mi credencial al maestro, entre a la alberca y comencé a nadar. Esas imágenes de Kamui, de Hisoka, de Hao, etc., se venían a mi mente.

-me gustaría ir a una aventura con ellos, solo una- cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que el agua me llevará, entreabrí los ojos, y note la figura de un hombre muy conocido, parado en la orilla de la alberca, pronto se junto a él otro más, y ambos sonrieron, después de ello desaparecieron en la puerta. Me sobre salte, y me levante ya en lo mas hondo, mire a todos lados, ellos habían desaparecido.

-Kamui… Hisoka…- dije en un susurro –están… aquí?- el maestro se levanto de su asiento y me grito

- Niña deja de soñar despierta y sigue nadando- el maestro regreso a su lugar, yo por mi parte sentía un hueco en mi interior, eran ellos, estaba segura que eran ellos. Salí lo más pronto posible de la alberca en cuanto termino la clase, y corrí a vestirme, realmente ni siquiera estar con mis amigas me ayudaba, me sentía… sola. Iba camino a mi casa, tenía hambre y mis clases comenzaban a las 12:00, ya eran las 10:00 tomando en cuenta que natación era de 8 a 9… Mira por la ventana del camión trataba de olvidar el incidente de hoy, pero algo hizo que me sobresaltara, por el jardín se encontraban 2 hombres y uno pelirrojo y el otro peli rosa, sentados comiendo un helado, la gente los miraba extraño.

-Hisoka…- dije me levante de mi asiento y abrí la ventana, los pasajeros me miraron desconcertados, pero no me importo.

-HISOKAA ¡KAMUI!- grite desde la ventana, ambos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz, y sonrieron. Lamentablemente el camión arranco, y no pude hablarles. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, de que no solo en mis sueños vivía y hacia lo que quería, regrese a mi lugar, la gente no paraba de mirarme, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, y miles de preguntas; ¿ellos también los habrán visto?, ¿y si son solo cosplayers?, ¿me habré vuelto loca?... finalmente llegué a mi casa, y fui a bañarme para quitarme el cloro del cabello, cuando de repente sonó el timbre insistentemente, Salí de la regadera, y me vestí, mi madre finalmente abrió la puerta…

-Aknilo, aquí te llaman en la puerta- dijo mi madre, yo simplemente, no supe que decir.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Bueno lectores esto es todo por hoy, sugerencias, reviews, todo pregunten o añadan.

*Kamui Yato- Gintama

*Hisoka- Hunter X Hunter.


End file.
